Not Everything Is What It Seems Like
by Zohra-Igor
Summary: When one night Parker shows up at Brennan's door, she doesn't really know what to do especially not when she sees he's hurt! Parker cuteness!ONESHOT!


**AN: I don't own Bones or HH!**

It was almost after 10 when Brennan heard a knock on her door. She had just gone to bed and wasn't happy with it. She got out of it and headed towards the door.

She gasped when she saw who it was. Parker. The left side of his face was covered in blood and his eye started to swell. He was crying.

"Parker? Oh god, what happened?" Brennan asked desperately, while picking Parker up. She brought him to the couch and sat him down. The boy didn't answer, but clamped her like his life was depending on it. Brennan hugged him back, not sure what to do.

Very careful she pulled away to look at him.  
"I'm going to get you something to clean up your face. Just stay here, I'm right back." She told him and stood. She walked over to the bathroom where she had first aid kit.

She walked back to the living room with disinfectant and bandages. Parker was still sitting there, curled up, hugging himself. Brennan sat next to him on the couch and started cleaning the wounds. They said nothing.

When Brennan was done she threw it all away and turned back to Parker, who was very still. She sat on the couch and pulled Parker on her lap. The little boy started crying again and Brennan hugged him, murmuring little words to him.

It was soon after that the boy fell asleep in her arms. She picked him up and brought him to the guestroom. After putting him in bed she walked back to the living room and dialed the number from the person, she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Booth." The voice spoke at the other side of the line.

"You need to come home, Booth. There something wrong with Parker. Just… Please." It was for the first time that Brennan noticed that she wasn't as calm as she thought she was.

"Bones, calm down. What happened?" Booth asked. She could tell that he was nervous although he tried not to sound like it.

"I don't know, Booth. He stood in front of my door this evening, with half his face covered in blood. He doesn't want to say what's wrong." Brennan said in a rush. Tears were blurring her vision.

"Where is he now?"

"He's asleep now. He needs you, Booth." She added quietly.

It was like those three words made the decision for him.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He said and hung up.

* * *

_One and a half hour later_

Brennan was startled by a sudden knock on her door. One that was very familiar to her. _Three rapid knocks._ She smiled to herself, he was still using _his_ sign.

She opened the door and saw him, in his fancy red suit that didn't do his body any good.

"The guestroom." She said before he could ask anything.

Booth hurried inside and went to the guestroom. Brennan followed him, but stood still in the doorstep. Booth sat down on the side of the bed and looked at his sleepy son. His head was now covered in bandages.

"He won't need any stitches." Brennan said.

Booth turned around to watch her, his face covered with pain.

"Who would do this, Bones? What kind of person would do this to my little boy." Booth's voice cracked at the end.

Brennan walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Booth."

"It's not your fault, Bones. You did everything you could." He said pointing to the bandages.

They were both quiet for a couple of minutes, just watching Parker sleep when a sudden thought appeared to Booth.

"Does Hannah know what happened? Parker should be with her right now. She must be worrying." Booth said standing up.  
"I'm going to check on her."

"Are you coming back?" Parker asked suddenly. Both adults turned with surprised looks to the boy who sat up in the bed.

"Of course, son. I'll be back before you know it." Booth said, kissing his son on the forehead.

Brennan and Booth stood up and walked together to the front door. Booth turned around.

"Thank you, Bones." He said and gave her a 'guy' hug. It had been a long time since they had touched each other so intimately and Brennan liked the feeling of them so close.

_**(Booth's apartment)**_

Booth entered his apartment and didn't know what he saw. His living room was turned upside down, like someone was looking for something.

"Hannah! Hannah!" Booth yelled, while searching his apartment. He ran into his bedroom, but stopped abruptly. Hannah sat on the bed, her head supported by her arms. Booth rushed to her and sat on his knees in front of her.

"Hey, I'm here Hannah. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. Parker is fine, he's with Bones right now." He said, pulling her in a hug.

"No!" She yelled, pulling back firmly. "He should have just shut up. If he had shut up nothing would have happened." She cried.

"Hannah, what are you talking about?" Booth was getting really worried now.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed, getting of the bed and pointing her finger at him.

Booth was stunned for a moment. _What was his fault._ But before he could say anything, Hannah went on.

"Why couldn't you just love me like you love her! Then none of this would have happened." She said, trying to gain control again.

"Hannah, who are you talking about? I love you, not somebody else." Booth tried.

"Then explain this to me." She said, standing up and walking towards the window.

Booth had a good look on the bed now and saw that there were several pictures of Bones and their team. It were the pictures he kept hidden in his closet.

"Why can't you look at me the way you look at her." Hannah whispered from the window.

"I'm not in love with her, Hannah." Booth said, trying to get her trust back.

"Then you are blind, Seeley. Everyone who looks at those photos, can see that the two of you are an item."

"It still wasn't a reason to hit my son. He didn't do anything wrong!" Booth said, getting angry again.

Hannah turned around and looked booth coldly in the eyes.

"You're right, this wasn't his fault. It was her fault, if she hadn't touched what is mine, this wouldn't have happened!"

She was blaming Bones. _His Bones._

"Get out, Hannah! I give you 10 minutes to pack your stuff. After that I never want to see you again!" Booth yelled.

"you're choosing her side now? You liar! First telling me that you love me and then sticking up for her! I hate you!" Hannah cried, hitting him with all the power she had.

"That's enough. I'm in the kitchen. You've got 10 minutes." Booth said, and walked out of the bedroom.

Exact 10 minutes later, she stood by his door, her suitcase in one hand, her handbag in the other.  
Booth stood in the doorframe of the kitchen, watching her.

"If you let me walk out of here, Seeley… you'll never see me again." She whispered, looking at him.

Booth just turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

It was only seconds later that he heard the door fall shut…

Booth sighed, glad that this was over. He stood up and walked to the bedroom.

He stood next to the bed and pulled the sheets off. He laid new ones on it and checked the room one more time for 'Hannah stuff' before he walked out of his front door.

In less than 5 minutes he arrived at Brennan's apartment. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. She opened it almost immediately.

"How is he?" Was the first thing Booth asked.

"He's fine. He's been asleep since you left." She replied softly, as to make her statement clear.

"So how did things go with Hannah?" Brennan asked as casually as possible although it was clear she was anxious to know it.

"She won't be around anymore, Bones." He said, in a tone that he didn't want to speak about it.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Booth. I know you loved her."

"After what she did to my son… no I don't love her. I can't love a woman who doesn't accept him."

"I know." Was all she said.

They stood there, not knowing what to say.

"So, can I see Parker? Just to make sure that he is okay." Booth asked, hesitantly.

"Of course. He's your son, Booth."

Together they walked back to the guestroom. In the doorframe Booth stood still.

"Thank you, Bones. For having my sons back, when I didn't." he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'll always have his back, Booth. He's a wonderful child." Brennan stated quietly.

Booth nodded, turned around and gave her a hug.

They let go of each other awkwardly.

"I should get going, Bones." Booth said.

"You can stay if you want, if that makes you more comfortable to have Parker near you."

"Really? Thank you Bones. I'll take the couch." He said happily, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Brennan blushed furiously at his movement.

"No, you should take the bed. The couch is not good for your back." She argued.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on your own couch, Bones." Booth argued back.

"I don't mind, Booth, really." Brennan said stubbornly.

"No Bones, I –"

Booth was cut off when the person in the bed turned on his side and looked at them.

"Just share the bed already. You are both grown adults. One night sharing a bed is not going to hurt you. Now get out of my room so I can go back to sleep." Parker mumbled sleepily.

"We'll think about it, son. Sleep tight." Booth said, but Parker was already unconscious again.

Booth turned around and saw that Brennan was already standing in the living room.

"So Bones, you heard the kid. Now let's get some sleep." Booth said, putting on his charm smile.

"Really, Booth? You're going to listen to what Parker said?"

"Oh come on, Bones. It's not like this is the first time we share a bed. We've done that a lot of times whenever we were undercover."

"Fine," she said, surrendering, "but don't you dare to snore!"

"I never snore." Booth said.

"yeah right." Brennan said and walked towards the bedroom.

Booth followed her and together they climbed in the bed, each laying at the side of the bed… but both knowing that tomorrow morning they would lie in the center, tangled into each other.

"Goodnight, Booth."

"Night, Bones."


End file.
